Ingérence
by selene Magnus
Summary: que se passe-t-il derrière la scène? La réalité était celle que l'on pense? Ou y a-t-il des secrets tapis dans l'ombre?


**Ingérence**

- Alors, vous en êtes où?

- Ça suffit! Je n'en peux plus que vous vous mêliez de ma vie

- Vraiment? Vous oubliez notre accord?

- C'est de la connerie cet accord. Je refuse de continuer votre petit jeu

- Ne partez pas par là Hayden! Je peux vous détruire en 5 minutes, vous le savez

- Pourquoi? Quel est votre intérêt? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez comme ça sur moi?

- Vous avez un boulot à faire, alors vous le faites. Point.

- À quoi ça peut bien vous servir? Que cherchez-vous à y gagner?

- Ne posez pas de questions et faites ce que je vous dit

- C'est ignoble, c'est… de la tromperie

- Qu'importe! Faites ce qu'il faut

- C'est horrible ce que vous exigez de moi

- Horrible? Mrff! Me faites pas rire, je suis pas d'humeur. En quoi est-ce horrible de vivre avec une belle femme comme elle? Vous savez très bien en profiter il me semble

- Je me dégoûte… je lui mens, c'est comme se servir d'elle

- Rendez-la heureuse c'est tout ce qui compte

- Mais pourquoi?

- Je trouve que cela n'avance pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Passez donc à la vitesse supérieure

- Comment?

- Vous attendez quoi? Qu'il soit trop tard, c'est ça?

- Mais… trop tard pour quoi?

- Mettez-la enceinte

- Quoi?

- J'ai réfléchi. Ce sera plus efficace que le mariage

- Mais vous êtes dingue!

- N'oubliez pas Hayden! Si vous voulez tout perdre, je peux le faire en un instant

- Vous êtes un pourri!

- On me l'a déjà dit

- Personne ne fait des enfants dans ces conditions! Ce ne sont pas des jouets!

- Mais je suis très sérieux. C'est ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé, alors vous allez lui donner, tout simplement. Je vous donnerai une plaquette trafiquée que vous échangerez avec sa pilule habituelle, c'est garanti. Ce seront des cachets de sucre, c'est sans danger et elle ne verra pas la différence

- Pas question! Vous êtes taré! C'est pas ce qui était prévu!

- Si, seulement je ne vous avais pas tout dit

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi jouez comme ça avec elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait pour monter une telle vengeance contre elle ainsi?

- Mais ce n'est pas une vengeance! Je ne me moque pas d'elle du tout! Je veux juste son bonheur!

- Son…? Mais…est-ce que… vous l'aimez, c'est ça?

- Qu'importe. Si vous voulez garder votre poste, votre notoriété et votre liberté, je vous conseille de faire ce que je vous dis, je ne plaisante pas. Je suis prêt à tout pour réussir mon objectif

- C'est de la manipulation pure et dure. Ça m'étonnerait que cela se passe bien quand elle apprendra que vous me faites du chantage et que vous m'obligez à jouer son petit ami. Elle vous le fera payer, je vous assure

- J'ai déjà payé le prix fort. Je l'ai perdue. Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire

- Alors pourquoi tout ça?

- Je me suis juré de la rendre heureuse. Et j'y arriverai. Même si c'est par l'entremise d'un autre homme, vous en l'occurrence

- Bon sang, j'ai jamais vu ça! Pousser la femme que vous aimez dans les bras d'un autre, c'est…

- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir? Tu crois que je souffre pas de l'imaginer avec toi! Toi qui n'est même pas capable de l'aimer! Tu crois que ça me fait rire hein? Je l'aime comme un damné mais c'est toi qu'elle touche et embrasse et…Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix? Je le fais pour elle! J'ai juré qu'elle serait heureuse et j'y arriverai. Elle l'aura sa famille, et même si je reste seul dans l'ombre, elle l'aura!

- Mais c'est artificiel! Je ne l'aime pas. Faire semblant, ça marche quelques mois, mais un jour elle comprendra

- Pas question! C'est ton rôle ça! Elle ne doit pas savoir, elle ne doit rien voir ou je te détruis, petit bout par petit bout. Si j'apprends que tu l'as fait souffrir, ou quelque chose comme ça, je te jure que tu vas en baver. J'ai les bras longs figure-toi!

- Arrêtons tant qu'il est encore temps

- Surtout pas! Olivia se retrouverait seule encore! Pas question que je laisse cela arriver

- Mais mettez-vous avec elle directement alors!

- Espèce d'idiot! T'en a d'autres des stupidités comme ça?

- Vous avez la trouille de tenter votre chance, oui! C'est pour ça que vous vous cachez derrière un autre!

- Fermez-là! On se retrouve dans 3 jours, j'aurai les fausses pilules. Mais si dans, disons 5 mois, il n'y a pas de grossesse en cours, vous êtes mal croyez-moi!

_Cette dernière menace lancée, Dean abandonne David._

* * *

_Bouh comme c'est malsain cette histoire! j'ai mis la dernière phrase pour les noms mais je suis sûre que tout le monde avait deviné. _

_Alors je finis comme ça ou on laisse Olivia découvrir la vérité?  
_


End file.
